


Price of Passage

by Swood



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hardcore, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Ezri, Skullfucking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood/pseuds/Swood
Summary: Ezri's shuttle mysteriously explodes en route back to DS9, but luckily a Cardassian ship was there to beam her to safety. Well, maybe not safety.





	Price of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I feel a little bad about this one.

Ezri Dax was shoved to her knees in front of the seated Cardassian captain. A Cardassian officer behind her laid a hand firmly on her shoulder to keep her in her position. Out of the corner of her eye she could see couple of the bridge officers exchange smirks. She didn’t have time to wonder why as the captain drew her attention back to him as he rose to his feet.

The captain smiled. It was a cruel expression, and his eyes had a cold, menacing glint to them.

“Greetings, Starfleet,” he said. The officer behind her handed him a datapad, which he analyzed briefly. “Ahhh, Lieutenant Dax then, is it? A true shame that your shuttle just… happened… to explode. You should be grateful we were here to rescue you. I hope you’ve found your accommodations… pleasant.”

Swallowing her fear, Ezri spoke. “If you’ll show me to your guest quarters, I’m sure I will.”

The captain laughed. “Unfortunately, there’s still the matter of your payment.”

“Payment?”

“Of course. We saved your life, we’re offering you safe passage back to your home, and food if you should wish. I believe that is worth some significant compensation, don’t you?”

Ezri clenched her fists to try and keep herself from trembling. “I have a few bars of latinum back at the station.”

The captain leaned forward till his face was only inches from Ezri’s. “I am afraid, my dear lieutenant, that that will quite simply not be enough.”

At this, the officer behind her tightened his grip, and the captain raised a hand to the zipper at the top of her uniform, and slowly pulled it downwards as she began to squirm. He locked eye contact with her as he did so, taking in with delight every single moment of her discomfort and terror.

She had been in situations such as this before, or at least the Dax symbiote had. Ezri, though, had not, and she had not had the inclination to dive into Dax’s past experiences in these matters.

The captain brought the zipper down as far as it would go, then roughly yanked the black and grey material down her shoulders and off her arms. He ran his fingers along her collarbone through her white cotton undershirt, tracing her form.

“Now, Lieutenant, I will give you an option. You may remove this garment yourself, or I can remove it for you.”

Ezri said nothing, but slowly brought her hands to the hem of the shirt and pulled it up over her head, leaving her small, perky breasts exposed to the humid air of the bridge. She kept her gaze lowered away from the captain.

He gave her left breast a sharp squeeze, a cruel smirk playing at the corner of his lips as she let out a cry of pain. He stepped back and began working at the fastens of his pants. After a couple of seconds, his thick, veiny, grey cock flopped out, quickly hardening. He stepped forward again, his cock inches away from Ezri’s lips.

“I’m sure you have enough experience to know what to do with one of these, Trill. I would advise you to do it quickly, before I get bored.”

Ezri paused for a moment in consideration before she raised her hand to the shaft and lightly wrapped her slender fingers around it, stroking it tenderly. She pressed her lips to the tip hesitantly, gingerly accepting the head into her mouth. She slowly inched down the length, her tongue gliding along the base. She took as much as she could into her mouth, stopping about four inches down the member. She glanced up at the cruel expression of the captain, who placed a firm hand on the back of her head and forced her down further to his balls.

Ezri’s hands flew to the sides of the captain’s pelvis, trying to gain leverage to fight against his hand as she coughed and gagged against his cock. After a few moments of her struggling uselessly, he entwined his fingers in her short black hair and yanked her up and down his length forcefully. Tears trickled down her cheeks and a steady stream of spit escaped the corners of her lips. After what seemed to her like forever, he released her, and she gasped desperately for breath as she doubled over in disgust.

The captain began stroking his cock furiously, and let out a laugh as a thick, gooey stream of cum splattered against her bare back, coating it in his warm spunk.

He gave Ezri a few seconds to catch her breath as she sobbed against the floor, then gripped her hair and yanked her to her feet and threw her into the captain’s chair. He wrapped his fingers around the bunched up uniform around her waist and pulled it downwards, discarding the garment over his shoulder. He then gripped her underwear and tore it free, leaving her naked.

“So they do go all the way down, then…” the captain muttered under his breath, tracing his finger along her Trill spots. “Lieutenant, I offer you another choice. I can either take your cunt, or your ass. I shall leave it up to you to decide.”

Ezri stared at him in terror and disbelief, her lip quivering. “I… I…”

“I would advise you to hurry. I won’t wait forever.”

 Ezri remained silent. The Cardassian captain sighed angrily. “Very well then,” he said, and stepped up to her. “I am afraid your silence has just made this all worse for you.”

He lined up his cock with her asshole, and pressed his tip up against it, his hands gripping her smooth, pale thighs for support. Ezri screamed out loudly in pain as he forced his way in, burying his member in her balls deep as violent sobs wracked her body repeatedly.

He pulled almost all the way out, then shoved into her again, even harder this time. He repeated the action again, and again, and again, his hips smacking loudly against her perfect round ass each time. Ezri screamed in agony with each stroke, her fingernails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists.

The captain lifted her up and turned around so he could sit in the chair, still thrusting into her ass. He moved one of his hands from her thigh to her throat, tightening his fist. Her screams cut off with a gurgle as her hands clawed at his wrist. He continued to fuck her savagely, keeping his gaze trained hungrily on her reddening expression of pure pain. He brought his other hand to her clit, rubbing it roughly with his thumb. He almost thought he heard a strangled moan escape her throat. He grinned.

“Well, Lieutenant, it sounds like you might almost be enjoying this. I admit I wasn’t aware that they allowed whores into Starfleet. Perhaps one cock just isn’t enough for you,” he said, gesturing to the other officer. The captain pulled out and turned Ezri over in his lap so she was facing away from him. A hard smack to the back and she bent over.

The officer stepped forwards, his cock already out and stiff. He grabbed her roughly by the back of head and directed her open mouth to his dick. She didn’t try to struggle this time, merely letting the organ slide into her mouth gently. The officer grinned. “You knocked the fight out of her,” he said, leisurely thrusting between Ezri’s lips.

The captain just nodded. “Federation women aren’t used to hardship. They break easily,” he said. He aligned his own cock with her lightly damp pussy and thrust upwards into it. Ezri’s back arched as waves of unwanted pleasure coursed through her small frame and she moaned loudly against the officer’s dick. The captain paused for a moment, reveling in his victim’s rapture. He gave her rear a loud smack, before beginning to thrust in and out of her slowly, gradually speeding up.

The officer was less hesitant, and was already slamming the young Trill’s head up and down the entire length of his dick, both hands interwoven with her hair as he vigorously skullfucked her. Gurgling coughs and moans escaped her throat as her eyes rolled back in her head. A puddle of drool and tears had formed on the metal floor below her. Her arms hung limply from her shoulders. The officer kept thrusting into her, grunting loudly. He felt his dick begin to tense up, and he thrust forward into Ezri’s throat one last time. He came into her, moaning loudly. A trickle of cum pooled in the corner of her lips and slowly made its way down her chin. He remained there for a moment, lost in his own ecstasy. Eventually he pulled out slowly, his penis still quivering and spewing cum, coating her face. Ezri only barely seemed to acknowledge the change, swallowing the first half of the officer’s load.

The captain finished soon after, sinking his cock as deep within Dax as possible, shooting his load into her with a smile.  He made no sound as he climaxed, the only external signs of it being Ezri’s cries and the tiny trickle that ran down his dick. He pulled out slowly and dropped Ezri onto the ground. He kicked her in the stomach firmly, eliciting a yelp of pain from her that he found satisfying.

“Yes, I think that will do for payment. You may find your quarters whenever you’re ready. Be sure to clean up. We wouldn’t want your captain to know of this,” the captain said, refastening his pants and returning to his seat. He gave Ezri an empty smile and began reading a data pad, the broken, sobbing girl before him no longer anything more than an afterthought.


End file.
